


August 10th

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Butt Plugs, Just the Tip, M/M, Top Tony Stark, Viagra, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: I know it's a day late here but happy birthday Peter Parker!





	August 10th

Peter’s birthday is in six days. And Tony still hasn’t figured out what to do for him. Obviously, he had made all new tech for him to replace the old junk that he had built, gotten a few unreleased and limited edition LEGO sets, and written the word “car” with a drawing on a piece of paper. 

But damn, he has to do something else. Something special. Sex would be like an everyday sort of thing to gift. If he was going to do that, he would have to spice it up. But how? 

Cue Tony walking around a sex store, trying to figure out what to do.

Many of the things at the store are not new to him. At all. He’s been having sex longer than Peter has been alive. He had figured out long ago what he’s not into. And there were few things that he hadn’t done. He’s a genius, for God’s sake, why can’t he figure out what to do?

And then oh. Oh. Oh now he knows.

His eyes land on something that he’s never used before because he’s never needed it. Viagra.

He knows what he needs now. He remembers seeing a jeweled butt plug in Ironman red in a display. He’ll grab that at check out. He grabs the lube that he knows Peter likes. And, for good measure, he grabs a cock ring.

He knows himself well enough to know that once he has the Viagra in his system that he’s just going to want a hole to fuck. That butt plug is going to be the key.

__

It’s Peter’s birthday. All of his friends and May are coming over to the tower to celebrate with the rest of the Avengers. The gifts that he bought are on a table against the wall. He looks at his watch. They had been on a mission last night, and Peter had slept over. He should be awake soon.

When Peter makes his way (still half asleep) into the kitchen, Tony pounces.   
“Woah, Tones, you scared me.”  
“Are you awake? Or just up?”  
“I’m awake now.”  
“Happy birthday. “  
“Oh yeah. That’s today.”

Tony laughs.   
“Sit. I’ll make you coffee and then give you my first present.”

Peter sits at the kitchen island and gets lost watching Tony’s ass as he makes coffee, completely unaware of Tony’s question.  
“Peter? Earth to Peter?”  
“Huh? Yes?”  
“I asked you about tonight.”  
“What about tonight?”  
“About my special gift.”  
Peter gives him a confused look and Tony winks at him.   
“Oh. What about it?”

“I thought I could give you something special tonight. If you’re comfortable with it, I bought Viagra so that I can keep going.”  
“Really?!”  
“Yep. So I can fuck you all night, honey.  
The smile on Peter’s face is priceless.   
“Which leads me to my first gift.”  
Tony slides a box across the island along with a mug of coffee.

Peter takes a sip of the coffee before opening the box, revealing the plug that Tony had bought earlier that week. His eyes go wide.   
“You want me to wear a plug.”  
“If you don’t want to-“  
“No, I want to. I just can’t believe you bought me a plug for my birthday.”  
They both laugh.   
“Finish your coffee and I’ll help you get that in.”

___

“Mm, daddy please!”  
“Shh, one more finger and I’ll get you off so we can get ready.”  
The squelching of Tony’s fingers in Peter’s ass is giving Tony a semi. He doesn’t look at his fingers in Peter’s ass. He figures that he’ll get off plenty later.

He takes the plug and eases it into Peter’s ass. Peter moans as his ass closes around the handle. Tony taps the base lightly to make Peter make more noises. It looks fantastic, the stark red against pale skin. He’ll ask Jarvis for a picture of it later.

He knows that Peter is leaking in his sleep pants that he’s still somehow in. Tony had just pulled them down around his ass to get the plug in.   
“Come on. Pants off. You want me to get you off with my hand or my mouth?”

“Mouth. Please.”

Tony sinks to his knees in front of the boy and gets to work, taking the tip in his mouth and sucking. Peter moans and slides his hands into Tony’s head.  
“You can fuck my face if you want to. It’s your birthday.”

Peter moans and thrusts his hips forward, forcing his dick into Tony’s mouth. Tony keeps his mouth open wide, and lets Peter just *use* him. After all, it is his birthday.

Peter stutter forward exactly seven times before he cums down Tony’s throat with a yell. Ah, to be young. He pulls off and swallows, pulling Peter in for a kiss.   
“Happy birthday, baby. How old are you again?”  
“Nineteen, Tony. You if all people should know that, you old perv.”  
Tony ignores his comment and pulls up his pants.  
“There you go. Now go get dressed.”  
Tony smacks his ass and he leaves, andPeter yelps and jolts forward, throwing a nasty look over his shoulder.  
“You love me.”  
“Do I?”  
Tony just laughs.

—  
So far, the party is going good. Music is playing in the background, and everyone is enjoying the snacks and drinks. Thor brings out the Mjölnir and everyone has a go at lifting it. It rocks slightly under Peter’s grip, and every one cheers. So far, so good.

When May leaves, Tony takes the pill. From what the package says, it should take twenty to thirty minutes to kick in. A perfect amount of time for everyone to leave. Peter’s friends say goodbye soon after, leaving the Avengers to retire to their rooms. By the time everyone cleared out, the pill started to take effect.

The boner in his pants is getting harder and harder to ignore. He looks over at Peter, who is wishing Thor a good trip back to Asgard. Tony gets his attention from the doorway. 

“Baby, I’ll be in my room.”  
Peter nods from across the room and go to walk Thor up to the landing pad.

Tony practically runs back to his room and starts to pull off every item of clothes on his body. Everything seems too tight on him, and he’s sweating. God, he needs to get his dick in Peter’s hole. Now, preferably.

Tony flops on the bed and starts to lazily fist his cock. He’d barely touched himself and he’s already leaking. He makes a mental note to ask Jarvis what the hell they put in this stuff because fuck, he needs Peter now.

A few minutes later, his baby angel comes skipping into the bedroom, stopping short at the sight of Tony. Peter licks his lips.   
“Getting started without me, daddy?”  
“Mm, baby, need you so bad.”

Peter hops onto the bed next to him, swatting away his hands in favor of grasping at his cock.   
“Mm, gonna have so much fun with your cock tonight, daddy. Can’t wait to have you pound me all night.”

“Peter, please,” Tony gasps. Peter grins, and continues to stroke his cock. And Tony just can’t take it. So he grabs Peter and pins him down, pulls out the plug, tosses it over his shoulder, and slides home with one thrust. Peter moans and grabs onto Tony’s shoulders, his nails scratching his back and leaving red in their wakes.

Tony’s thrusts are fast and erratic. Peter clutches Tony for dear life. Tony can’t bring himself to care about Peter on the moment. He keeps going even after Peter cums, over sensitivity making the smaller man shake and scream in pain and pleasure.

Peter loves it. It’s the right amount of pain and pleasure. They balance each other out so perfectly it makes him unable to do anything but hold onto Tony for dear life and scream. If he wants it to stop, he knows what he needs to say.

Tony fucks him right through the sensitivity, cumming for the first time that night just as Peter gets hard again.

Tony grabs onto the headboard and continues to pound into Peter. Peter accidentally sticks his fingers to Tony’s ass, pulling him in deeper.  
Tony’s cock brushes so deliciously over his prostate with every thrust; Peter never wants it to stop.

Tony’s entire body is covered with sweat; his muscles burn from exhaustion, and his hair is flat and wet. It’s the hottest things Peter’s ever seen.   
“Baby, I can’t-“  
Peter flips them over.   
“My turn.”

Peter bounces on Tony’s cock, his super strength helping him to keep up the pace. Tony groans beneath him as he rides his cock, pupils blown wide with want. 

Peter cums on Tony’s chest, coating it white and getting a bit on the arc reactor. He continues to fuck himself on Tony’s cock, not stopping despite his orgasm.   
Peter rides him for an hour before he can feel Tony’s cock starting to go soft inside him. He’s coaxed 4 orgasms out of Tony, and god knows how many out of himself. His muscles ache, and he’s sure he’s going to feel it tomorrow.

Peter pulls off of Tony’s softened cock.   
“Daddy, please, I need one more!”  
“Baby, I’m tired, I can’t-“  
Peter sobs above him, fisting his cock fast and hard over Tony. He bats his hands out of the way and takes over, stroking Peter’s cock. Peter cums so hard that it lands in his beard.

Tony pulls Peter into his side, both exhausted and ready to sleep.   
“Thanks for my present, daddy.”  
“You’re welcome, Pete. I’m glad you liked it.”  
Tony presses a kiss to Peter’s head and drifts off. Peter falls asleep not long after.

___

Tony wakes up at about three AM, hard and covered in sweat. He rolls over to see that Peter’s still asleep. He tries to ignore his boner and go back to sleep, but damn, he just can’t. 

“Peter? Are you awake?”  
“Mm?”  
“Peter, baby, Daddy needs you again.”  
“But Daddy-“  
“What’s wrong, baby?”  
“M’ too tired.”  
“Can Daddy use your thighs? Please, baby? Daddy really needs it.”  
Peter nods and rolls over, letting Tony rut into his thighs. He can feel Tony’s cum leaking out of him, providing lube on his thighs for Tony.   
“Thank you, baby. Daddy needs this so bad.”

Tony rolls over on top of Peter, pushing his cock through his thighs. They’re still slick from Tony’s cum leaking out of his hole. 

Tony does that for a bit, but his cock just screams for more. He needs to feel that tight heat around him again. It’s just not enough. 

“Baby, please, I need more.”  
“But daddy-“  
“Just the tip, baby. Please let me put in just the tip.”  
Peter sighs but allows Tony access to his hole.

Tony slides the tip in, the amount of leftover cum enough that he doesn’t need lube. 

“Mm, Tony. Feels good.”  
Tony snorts and continues to thrust just the tip in.   
“Need more.”  
“I know, Petey. You can’t help it. Let me take care of you.”

Peter spreads his legs to allow Tony entrance. He braces himself on Peter’s lower back, groaning as his balls tap Peter with every thrust. Tony groans as he fucks Peter into the mattress. 

“Daddy, ‘m so tired.”  
“Go back to sleep, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

Peter falls back asleep with Tony still fucking him. He cums with a low groan in Peter, trying to be quiet so he doesn’t wake up. He drapes himself on top of the boy, not bothering to pull out.  
“Happy birthday, baby. I love you.”  
Tony closes his eyes and goes back to sleep. 

—

He wakes up the next morning still in Peter.

“Did you have a good birthday?”  
“The best.”  
(Peter was right; he felt it for the next two days, despite his super healing)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a day late here but happy birthday Peter Parker!


End file.
